La Cabaña
by NaomyRO22
Summary: * LEMON* /Kristoff tiene que ir a las montañas a cumplir con su trabajo y Anna insiste en quererlo acompañar, en un descuido de la princesa, cae al agua congelada al igual que el cosechador. Se desasen de sus prendas al llegar a al cabaña para evitar una hipotermia. ¿Que pasara?/ Cap2-Epilogo ¿que consecuencia trajo sus pequeño escapes furtivos?
1. La cabaña del amor

_**Ok primero lo primero FROZEN es propiedad de Disney, mas lo relatado en esta enferma historia es enteramente mio y de mi afectada imaginación.**_

Lo siguiente, tenia planeado subir este One-shot, al fin de **"Nuestra Historia"**, pero dado su contenido

creo yo que lo mas apto era ponerlo aparte ya que en esa, solo subiré con clasificación K.

En fin, seria mi primer Lemon que escribo, nunca antes la había intentado pero digamos que me entro la curiosidad

de que tal me quedaría y bueno quería salir un poco de lo que habitual mete escribo y que mejor que con mi pareja favorita,

aparte que de KritAnna casi no hay, solo ElsAnna.

Aclaraciones:

-Bueno la ropa interior, la verdad se que era diferente en ese tiempo, pero es mas fácil así y "sexy", creo yo que se.

**Advertencias:**

**-Situación sexual explícitas.**

**-Si eres menor de edad estante de continuar leyendo.**

**-Si decides continuar es bajo tu propio criterio. **

Amm creo que seria todo disfruten mis pequeños pervertidos de la lectura.

* * *

**"La Cabaña Del Amor"**

-Anna…- Le susurraba el rubio, completamente sonrojado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la princesa, debatiéndose entre acortar esa distancia y por fin unir sus labios o simplemente alejarse.

Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero en la situación y posición como se encontraban, no sabía que tanto se podría resistir. Pasó un poco de saliva amargamente, se conocían ya desde hace tres años, desde el principio ninguno dio la mejor impresión y mucho menos se conocieron en una situación normal, ayudar a la princesa a terminar con el invierno y salvar a su hermana que es la reina, no fue nada común y mucho menos fácil.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada, amaba a esa pelirroja, en secreto le pido a su cuñada que le enseñara modales, bailar y todo lo necesario para estar a la altura y ser el mejor para la princesa, agradecía tener una buena relación con la platinada al pedirle su bendición para que se casaran no objeto en absoluto les dio su aprobación muy gustosa.

Así es están comprometidos, su boda seria dentro de dos meses y quería seguir con todos los protocolos y todas esa cosa de la realeza, solo tenía que espera dos meses para la fantástica _"luna de miel"_, pero como resistirse ante majestuosa belleza que tiene ante él.

La oji-azul estaba recostada en el tapete que esta cercas de la pequeña chimenea que apenas e iluminaba la habitación, encima de ella estaba el montañés apoyándose con sus manos para evita caer encima de su prometida, ambos les estaba costando respirar, sus corazón latía a toda velocidad, los dos estaban muy colorados mirándose directo a los ojos, dudosos en lo que podría pasar, si continuaban así.

Como es que llegaron a esa situación, muy sencillo Kristoff que pronto sería un príncipe, seguí con su trabajo de cosechador de hielo, quería honrar el título que le habían dado y no por que se casara con la pequeña princesa dejaría de trabajar, no quería ser un principito más mantenido e inútil, y realmente amaba su trabajo como para abandonarlo.

Esa mañana se encontraba, atando a Sven al trineo pues pronto se tenía que marchar a cumplir con su trabajo.

-Kristoff, puedo acompañarte…-Imploraba la menor haciendo su cara más tierna.

-Anna, es peligroso y solo estaré fuera eta noche te prometo que mañana a primer hora del día ya estaré de regreso.-Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ves, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, que es peligroso…-Lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente, el rubio solo desvió su mirada y se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

-¿Qué?, yo , bueno si, pero yo soy un experto no me pasara nada.-Intentaba excusarse vagamente, si era peligroso pero el ya tienen varios años en el negocio, en cambio la princesa no, se imaginó un sinfín de situaciones horrendas que le podrían pasar a la pelirroja, y recordó el cómo su padre había muerto, sintió un enorme terror, inconscientemente abrazo a la chica, depositándole un beso en la frente.- Anna, si te llevara conmigo y algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Estaré bien y estando contigo no me pasara nada…-Anna siguió insistiendo por un buen rato, hasta que resignado acepto el montañés.

-Bien, te llevare siempre y cuando Elsa acepte.

La princesa empezó a brincar de alegría, jalando a su prometido de la mano, fueron en busca de la soberana que de igual forma se negó, pero que al final termino cediendo ante las suplicas de su hermana, Anna al tener la aprobación brinco de alegría y se fue a preparar para el viaje.

-Se ha salido con la suya…

-Los sé, es imposible negarle algo, bueno y es muy persistente-Comentaba el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, mirando aun la puerta por donde había salido su prometida.

-Kristoff, gracias…

-¿Qué?-Mira a su cuñada algo confundido.

-Sí, gracias por cuidar de Anna, por acceder a sus locuras, aun en contra de tus miedos- La platinada estaba al tanto de la historia del joven y el cómo había quedado huérfano.

-Jeje, no tiene que agradecerme nada, daría mi vida por verla feliz.-Decía con sinceridad.

Después de que la princesa se alistara para ir a las montañas, con su habitual vestimenta de invierno, subieron al trineo emprendiendo el viaje, Elsa y Olaf salieron a despedirlos y decirles suerte, la menor intento convencer a su hermana de acompañarlos, a lo cual Esla se negó no porque no quisiera ir sino porque tenía muchas cosas por hacer, lo de la boda de su hermana, responder cartas de diversos reinos, escuchar las necesidades de sus súbditos, entre otras cosas que tenía que hacer como la reina, el hombrecillo de nieve decidió quedarse con Elsa para hacerle compañía y "ayudarla" con sus deberes aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la terminaba distrayendo.

En todo el camino, Anna se la paso contándole diversa historias de cuando era niña muy alegremente el cosechador se la paso riendo con los relatos de su prometida.

Al llegar a su destino, Kristoff le iba a iniciar a dar instrucciones y advertencias a la princesa, -Entonces Anna, por ningún moti…- chica ya estaba patinando en la zona de donde extraían el hielo.-Anna!

-Wooow, Kristoff, esto es maravilloso.

-Anna, ten cui…-Intento acercarse hasta donde estaba la pelirrojo, pero apenas y se intentó acercar, el hielo se inició a fragmentar, Anna de inmediato borro su sonrisa.-Solo no te muevas.

-Kristoff…-Estaba completamente pálida, el tono de su voz apenas y era audible, el montañés intentaba estar calmado pero se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

-Solo, tranquila…

El reno no entendía lo que estaba pasando así que solo intento acercarse hasta donde estaba su amigo, del cual recibió un fuerte grito- NO SVEN, QUIETO….-El reno se detuvo al instante.-Tranquilo amigo, si rezongas así no te puedo entender- Los sonidos insistentes de su fiel amigo y ver a la princesa tan lejos de él, solo lo desesperaban más, sin nada mejor que tuvieran en mente inicio a caminar lentamente, tentando con cuidado donde pisaba. Por más cuidadoso que era el hielo se seguía fragmentando, hasta que termino dividiéndose en varias secciones, vio como caía su prometida en el agua congelada, sin más se lanzó al agua, el reno al ver que los dos desaparecían, inicio a brabar desesperado moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal de los jóvenes, varios segundos pasaron y ninguno salía a flote.

El reno se acercó un poco más buscando señal de sus compañeros, cuando por fin vio al rubio salir del aguan, tomando una gran bocanada de aire desesperadamente, con la pelirroja, Sven los ayudo a salir por completo del agua, la chica estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente Kristoff recuesta a la chica para poder escuchar su respiración, al no obtener respuesta al instante le dio respiración boca a boca, seguido de compresiones en el pecho repitió el proceso, hasta que la princesa termino devolviendo toda el agua que había ingerido. Rápido la tomo en brazos y subió a Sven.

-Rápido amigo a las cabañas…-Sentía como su cuerpo se estaba entumiendo a cada segundo que pasaba, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería poner a salvo a su princesa. –Anna!, Anna no, te, te duermas, ya, ya casi lle-gamos-Se podía ver sus respiraciones por el frio, la pequeña pelirroja le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.-Oyes cuenta, cuéntame … más de, de…

-Perdón…-Apenas y movió sus labios, pero gracias a que estaban muy cercas el rubio logro escucharla.

-No, no, te per- perdonare, si, si te duer-mes…

-Estoy can…

-Yo, yo, yo i-gual, a asi que, que cuéntame, algo…

-No… se…

-Cual, cualquier, cosa…

-Es, esta, está bien, porque no, no había ningún, otro re-recolector….

-Yo, soy el, el "Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle", asi asi que yo tengo que verificar, cuando ya es seguro, seguro recolectar el hielo, por eso te decía que, que solo estaría fuera, una noche.

-Yo, lo siento.

-Esta, está bien.-Siendo sinceros no estaba para nada enojado, o tal vez si pero no con la chica si no consigo mismo por no cuidarla bien.-El, el que se debe, de disculpar soy…

-No tienes, la, la culpa de nada.

Al fin llegaron a una cabaña de madera, se veía bastante amplia y hermosa, cerca de esta estaba un establo pequeño. Kristoff, bajo rápido de Sven, con su prometida en brazos, subió las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar al pórtico, bajo por un momento a la princesa que se abraza a sí misma para aminorar un poco el frio, el rubio mientras buscaba algo debajo del tapete de la entrada. Anna, ver el emblema de su familia tallado en la puerta.

-Kristoff, de quei, quien es esta cabaña?...

Kristoff, por fin encuentra la llave y abre la puesta, nuevamente abraza a su prometida, rápido entran a la cabaña, se dirige a la habitación, al entrar a esta baja nuevamente a la chica, de inmediato intenta prender la pequeña chimenea que se encuentra dentro.

-Bueno, Elsa decido construir algunas cabañas para los cosechadores así que he aquí una de ellas y bueno creo que obtuve una cabaña privada por ser el "Maestro y Proveedor …..SIIII-Por fin logro encender la chimenea, fue hasta su prometida y la acercar.- la verdad, no lo creía necesario pero cuando menso me di cuenta ya estaban construidas las cabañas y…- Mientras hablaba inicio a quitarle la ropa a la princesa, la cual no protesto, estaba concentrada en el relato del rubio.- un día Kai llago para dar las asignaciones de las cabañas, y en fin no la había utilizada a decir verdad me negaba a tal lujo, pero hoy le agradezco que las haya construido, bueno espero no tenerla que utilizar nuevamente en una situación así, espera.

Sin más salió de la habitación, con la ropa de la pelirroja, rápido fue a meter a Sven al establo y calmarlo un poco, al regresar, le echo algunos leños a la estufa para encenderla, dejando la ropa de la princesa cercas para que se secara y prosiguió a quitarse su ropa para de igual forma ponerla a secar, quedándose solo con su bóxer, nuevamente entro a la habitación, se dirigió al armario y de este saco unas cobijas.-Bien, agradezco que Esla, haya equipado la cabaña, toma essstass…-Cuando miro a su prometido pudo ver que solo se encontraba con su ropa interior, su rostro se puso todo rojo a mas no poder.

Anna, frotaba sus manos enfrente del fuego de la chimenea, al no seguir escuchando a su prometido se gira hacia él, poniéndose de pie, quedan frente a frente, ve que el rostro de su prometido esta completamente rojo, se acerca para tomar su temperatura.

-Kristoff, ¿estás bien?-Pone su mano en la frente del rubio, que estaba paralizado, movía su boca intentando decir algo mas no emitía ningún sonido.-Krisss…-Miro a su prometido de pies a cabeza, y después se observó a ella, cayendo en cuenta que se encontraban ambos en ropa interior, su rostro se incendió aún más que el rubio, recordó como hace uno minutos le había quitado la ropa, mas no le dio mucho importancia ya que estaba concentrada en el relato del rubio y que se alegraba que ya no sentía tanto frio, instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos e inicio a retroceder. El joven seguía en transe recordando su acciones de hace unos minutos, no lo hizo con malas intenciones solo quería evitar que a su amada le diera hipotermia y solo siguió su instinto. Veía como la princesa se alejaba lentamente, en un descuido de esta por no ver en donde pisaba tropezó con una pequeña mesita que se encontraba cercas, saliendo de su transe intento agarra a su prometida para evitar que cayera, más termino tropezando de igual forma con las cobijas que traía en las manos e inevitablemente ambos cayeron, lo único que amortigua un poco su caída fue el suave tapete, al igual que logro poner sus manos evitando que callera todo su peso sobre la frágil pecosa. Ya llevaba algunos segundos mirándose, ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, Kristoff luchaba por mantener la cordura, paso un poco de saliva y aclaro su garganta.

-A- anna, yo, yo yo, no,no…yo lo siento, no, no lo…-No pudo seguir ablando, ya que se perdió en los azules ojos de la chica, a esa distancia podía contar cada una de sus encantadoras pecas que la hacen ver más chica de la edad que tenía, instintivamente la examinaba, y sin poder evitarlo termino besándola, demostrándole en ese beso cuanto la amaba, ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar más de ese casto beso, si no fuera porque necesita del bendito oxigeno seguirían unidos en ese tierno beso, ambos se miraban a los ojos en los cuales se notaba un brillo lleno de amor, pación, necesidad por descubrir más de cada uno. Kristoff, intento recuperar la poca lucidez que le quedaba.-Yo, yo perdón…-Se disponía a parase, antes que pudiera siquiera moverse, Anna lo había rodeado del cuello, esta lo dejo confundido ya que, no decía nada la princesa y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Es, esta, está bien…ambos, ambos somos adultos.

Las palabras de Anna lo dejaron perplejo, era verdad ella ya tenía veintiuno y el veinticuatro, pero ella era una princesa. El joven seguía debatiéndose entre su deseo o solo esperar. La chica al ver la duda en su prometido, por fin decide encararlo, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Así se quedaron por unos segundos más, el chico se pudo dar cuenta que el color de ojos de su prometida era un tanto engañoso crea que eran completamente azules, pero realmente tiene un pequeño toque de verde, así siguieron unos segundos más el oji-miel vs la mirada verdeazulada de la princesa.

-Kristoff…pase lo que pase, se, se-seguirás a mí, a mi lado…-Tal vez sonó insegura, pero en su mirada se pedía distinguir una gran firmeza.

El rubio se confundió, mas entendió a que se refería Anna, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro-Te amo Anna, nunca lo dudes… soy el hombre más afortunado, al tener a una mujer como tú, y no lo digo por que seas una princesa…-Decía con honestidad.- sigo sin entender cómo te enamoraste de alguien como yo.-Esto hizo reír a la princesa, que inicia agujetero con los rubios cabellos del montañés.- No enserio, estoy seguro que puedes tener a cualquier hombre que quieras…

-Y lo tengo, porque te quiero a ti…-Sin más unió sus labios con el rubio, fue corto pero no por ello no lo desfrutaron.-Te amo Kristoff…

-Te Amo Anna Arendelle, cree en mi cuando te digo que jamás te dejaría, a menos que tú me lo pidas y contra eso, lucharía hasta las últimas para hacerte cambiar de decisión.

Nuevamente uno sus labios, con los rosados labios de la chica, ese era deferente a lo anteriores, ya que este estaba lleno de pació, deseo pero aun así lleno de amor, el rubio con una de sus manos inicio a acariciarles la pierna muy cercas del glúteo, con su otra mano inicio a masajear uno de los senos, por encima del brasier, podía sentir como los gemidos eran reprimidos por el beso, la pelirroja seguía jugando con la cabellera de su prometido.

Se separó solo un poco de la chica, sus respiraciones era agitadas, ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

-T, te, te a-amo A,anna…-Entre jadeos con la voz ronca le susurro en el oído, seguido le mordió suavemente la oreja, provocando que se retorciera un poco y soltara un gemido, mordía su labio inferior para reprimir un poco del places que sentía con todas esa carisias.

Kristoff, prosiguió a desabrocharle el brasier, mientras la princesa le besaba y le mordía suavemente el cuello dejando una delgada línea de baba.

-Krss, tofff…te, aa-moo.-Lo voz de la infantil Anna había cambiado un poco por un tono más sensual, inicio a explorar el cuerpo de su prometido dándole caricias desde la espalda hasta todo se bien definido abdomen, era verdad que esta robusto su rubio, pero esos años como cosechador lo había favorecido bastante bien.

Cuando se deshizo de esa prenda se quedó admirando los senos de su amada, no eran muy voluminosos, pero para el eran perfectos, inicio masajeando uno en cuando lo toco le provocó un gemido más, con su otra mano tocaba el abdomen plano de la princesa, besaba con delicadeza los hombro llenos de pecas, empezó a hacer un caminito de besos desde los hombros hasta el cuello y continua bajando hasta llegar al seno que le hacía falta atención, lo comenzó a succionar y darle pequeños mordicaos, mientras al otro lo presionaba y masajeaba el pezón, con cada cariáis aumentaba los gemido de la chica.

Kristoff, se apegó más a su prometida.-Kris,tofff …- sintió algo entre su entrepierna como pudo agacho su mirada para ver que era, encontrándose con que el "amiguito" de su prometido, demandaba atención, bajo su manso con delicadeza por todo el cuerpo de su rubio, hasta llegar a los bóxer e iniciarlo a bajar, dejando ver viril miembro de montañés, sentía el rose en su entre pierna aun sobre la tela de su prenda restante.

El rubio dejo las caricias para ver a los ojos a la agitada pelirroja, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría.-Te, amos Anna …

-Kriss, te amo…-Se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener los gemidos y hablar lo más claro posible.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras con la mirada, se expresaban todo lo que sentía, el rubio prosiguió con su trabajo, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios e inicio a descender, hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, inicia abajar la prenda lentamente hasta deshacerse completamente de ella aventándola en alguna parte de al habitación, de igual forma se quitó por completo lo bóxer, estaba hincado, se quedó admirando a su princesa por unos segundos, la cual desvió la mirada avergonzada y muy sonrojada, provocándolo que sonriera juguetonamente.

Prosigue a abrir con delicadeza las piernas de la chica la cual accedió, se puso en medio de estas, con cuidado guio su miembro a la entrada virginal de la princesa, apenas y entro la puntita vio cómo se aferró a la alfombra, se inclinó para besarla, la pelirroja nuevamente rodio con su brazos el cuello del rubio, entre palabras cariñosas y beso, continuo adentrándose más en la princesa, hasta dar la última estocada, provocando que la chica se arquera y le encajara las uñas, provocándole un sonoro gemido, después de unos segundos inicio a moverse, con cada envestida aumentaban la gemidos, entre eso gemido decían el nombre del otro, la chica con sus piernas rodio al rubio para aminorar la separación, este la tomo de la cintura, para sentarla, perdiendo ambos el control por completo, llenos de places queriendo más y más, el chico estaba dispuesto a complacer, acelerando aun mas las envestidas.

-Kriss, kris, ahh, kkrisahhtoffahh…

-AH, ah, ahhnnah,AH…

El chico nuevamente acostó a la pelirroja, masajeaba con desesperación una de sus senos, mientras besaba su cuello y con su otra mano le masajeaba el glúteo, la princesa mordía delicada mete el cuellos del chico, mientras pasaba sus manso par la ancha espalda de él y de vez en cuando le tocaba sus duros glúteos, apretando con fuerza las piernas. Llegando ambos al fin a su primer orgasmo, sintiendo pequeños espasmos, al tener la esencia de su prometido dentro de ella.

El rubio se dejó caer a un lado de su princesa, abrazándola cariñosamente, le dio un beso en al frente, con su pie jalo una de las cobijas que había tirado al principio, cubriendo, sus desnudos y sudados cuerpos.

Se miraron por unos segundos, están agotados, pero no había necesidad de decir una sola palabra con las miradas se decían todo, así se quedaron mirando hasta que ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un baño rápido y desecho de la "escena del crimen", regresaron al palacio.

Se encontraba desayunando la familia real.

-Y ¿qué tal la cabaña?...- Preguntaba curiosa la gobernante, ambos jóvenes se pusieron colorados.

-Cof, jep ¿la cabaña?-Dudaba el rubio, a que se refería con eso, temeroso que se haya enterado de algo, peor intentaba mantener la calma ya que era imposible.

-Sí, ¿qué les ha parecido?, no le hizo falta nada, ¿estaba todo en orden?

-Jejeje, si está muy linda Elsa- Decaí algo temerosa la menor.

-Ooh, que lindos es una cabaña del amor…-Decía inocentemente el muñeco de nieve, provocando que Kristoff, escupiera todo el agua que estaba bebiendo, Anna solo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hay Olaf, que cosa dices…-La gobernante le hace un pequeño mimo al hombrecillo de nieve.

-Si, por que, Esla se la dio a Kristoff, con mucho cariño…

Ambos jóvenes rieron muy nerviosos ante el comentario inocente, mirándose entre ellos mismo muy nerviosos.

-Jejeje, si por eso Olaf, jejeje…

_**.::FIN::.**_

* * *

Si lo se muy largo y el final un poco bizarro, pero que mas quieren es la primera ves que escribo algo así.

Y ¿que tal les pareció?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Amenazas?, ¿Les gustarías un epilogo?

*~Si alguno es de los que len mis otros fic's, mañana espero actualizar y subir un Drabble, para todo el

publico en **"Nuestra Historia"~***

Ok, eso seria todo gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "**V**" **Paz**


	2. Luna de miel

**FROZEN y cada una de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo me pertenece lo narrado en esta historia.**

Jeje, mi segundo intento de lemon.

NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE LEER BOJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

* * *

_**"Luna de miel"**_

_**Epilogo**_

La pelirroja se quedó perdida viendo a la nada, esperando solo que la hora llegara, ya estaba arreglada con un elaborado peinado, una leve capa de maquillaje, realmente no lo necesitaba y su hermoso vestido blanco de novia.

Se quedó viendo frente al gran espejo, de pies a cabeza, cada detalle de su vestuario fue mandado a hace a la medida, y un mes antes de su boda el sastre rea, le hizo los últimos detalles, más lo sentía muy ajustado en su abdomen, le restó importancia al notar un pequeño moretón o mejor dicho un chupete en uno de sus pechos, una sonrisa boba se forma al recordar. Después del accidente en donde cayó al agua congelada y su método para entrar en calos, decidieron tener otro encuentro o tal vez dos más o tres, bueno algo era seguro no pasaban de ocho encuentros furtivos, se sonrojo como un tomate de solo recordar cada una de esas aventuras que tuvo con su prometido.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, los nervios fueron más cuando escucho a su hermana del otro lado.

-Anna, ¿puedo pasar?

-V-vo-voy, espera-Casi no se notaba la pequeña marca, pero aun así se preocupó, temía que su hermana se enterara de lo que estuvieron haciendo en esos dos meses, bueno no es como que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, ¿o sí?. Para deshacerse de esos malos pensamientos agito su cabeza y cubrió bien esa pequeña evidencia, apenas y logro cubrirlo, se abrió la puerta, la princesa se puso sumamente nerviosa, girándose para ver a la recién llegada, sonriendo nerviosamente y con un leve sonrojo veía a su hermana.

-¿Anna?, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con un deje de preocupación y confusión desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?, si, si estoy bien, bien porque no debería de estarlo jeje…-Se justificó vagamente-Oh, pasa, pasa.

La platinada ya con el permiso se atrevió a entrar por completo a la habitación, cerrando la puesta tras de sí, aun preocupada se acerca hasta su hermana tomándola de las manos-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Claro, si, bueno un poco nerviosa….te imaginas que si olvido mis botos-Dijo completamente angustiada, soltando a su hermana e inicio a caminar de un lado a otro- o me caigo cuando entre a la iglesia o…-La angustia de la menor iba en aumento, haciéndosele difícil la tarea de respirar, puso una de sus manso en su peso y la otro en su frente revolviendo un poco su flequillo.

La platinada sonrió divertida, en definitiva su pequeña hermana no cambiaba en algunos aspectos-Calma, calma Anna-La sujeta de los hombros obligándola a que se detuviera y le viera directo a los ojos-Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?-La novia se limitó solo a mover su cabeza en afirmativa y dibujar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, la platinada igual le devolvió la sonrisa, veía de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja admirando cada detalle de su querida hermanita-Estas preciosa Anna.

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi hermana.-Dijo un poco burlona.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad estas hermosa… -Le sonrió tiernamente-solo espero que Kristoff te sepa respetarte, si no se las verá conmigo.-Lo dijo más como una advertencia que una amenaza.

-Jejeje, si…-Nuevamente se puso roja, rodo los ojos, para ocultar su nerviosismo abrazo fuertemente a la platinada y así se quedaron unos segundos más, en definitiva su hermana era muy protectora.-Elsa, papa y mama estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

-Anna, estarían muy orgullosos de ambas…Sera mejor ponernos en marcha o llegaras tarde.-Razono la gobernante deshaciendo el abrazo, sin dejarle de sonreír a la menor.

La ceremonia tanto la recepción paso sin mayor inconveniente, claro está que los del consejo no se notaban convencidos y mucho menos felices con el matrimonio de la princesa, es más aun enfrente de los recién casados, hacían comentarios respecto al montañés. Anna notaba como los puños de su marido temblaban, le sonrió a su rubio y le planto un beso, haciendo enojar más a los ancianos. Con una sonrisa falsa los miro sin soltarse del brazo de su marido, dispuesta a decirles unas cuantas verdades.

-Caballeros…-Se escuchó la fría voz de la gobernante, los ancianos al instante hicieron una reverencia, la pareja solo inclino un poco sus cabezas y le sonrieron discretamente.-Anna, Kristoff será mejor que ya tomen sus lugares para iniciar el baile, la orquesta esta lista…-Sugirió amablemente la gobernante, la pelirroja iba a protestar, pero antes que lo hiera el rubio la tomo de la cintura apegándola más a él.

-Muy bien, nos retiramos honorables caballeros-Fingió una voz diplomática el rubio -Cuñadita-Sonrió divertido al ver las reacciones de los ancianos y de la misma Anna, Elsa soltó una risilla discreta, al encontrase con la mirada confundida de su hermana le giño un ojo.

Sin más el rubio se retiró con su mujer, dejando a los del consejo molestos y con la palabra en la boca.-Su majestad, no debería de permitir que ese…-Dijo colerizado uno de los decrépitos.

-¿Ese?-Con superioridad los miraba.

Los otros al sentir la sebera mirada de la platinada decidieron mantenerse al margen, el anciano nervioso desvió su mirada-Su majestad, el cómo se refirió ese cosechador es una falta de…-Callo al instante que sintió la mirada de la platinada y como el frio lo empezó a rodear.

-Oh, pero si usted acaba de cometer una falta de respeto, porque le recuerdo que de ahora en adelante es el esposo de mi hermana, por obvias razones es el Príncipe Kristoff Bjorgman de Arendelle, Oh y les recuerdo que tiene el título de Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle, verán a diferencia de ustedes el realmente se ha ganada esos títulos con esfuerzo y trabajo.-Sonrió victoriosa la platinada al ver los rostros conmocionados de los ancianos.

La pareja desde la pista veía divertidos la escena, no sabían que les dijo la platinada para dejarlos como estaban, pero después se encargarían de averiguarlo.

-Jaja, quien diría que Elsa, tiene ese lado maligno…

-¿Lado maligno?-Pregunto confundida la pecosa, mirando al rubio.

-Jejeje, este, no quería decírtelo pero bueno esos ancianos aprovechaban cada momento donde nos quedábamos solos para hacerme sentir mal,-Pudo ver la molestia en su mujer, así que le dio un tierno beso en la frente para calmarla-Tranquila, ya no importa… el punto es que en estos últimos días aprovechaban cualquier momento para hostigarme e intentar "persuadirme" y realmente me estaban convenciendo-Agacho la mirada afligido, perdiendo un poco el paso en el baile y termino pisando a la princesa que soltó un quejido-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpó avergonzado, sujetando más fuerte de la cintura a la pelirroja, esta solo le sonrió.

-Estoy bien-Le planto un beso en los labios con su mano que tenía en el hombro del rubio le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente-No me importa lo que digan los demás Kristoff, te amo.

-Anna, todo lo que me dijeron esos ancianos es verdad, no tengo dinero, una casa mucho menos un palacio, por mis venas no corre sangre de noble, no soy el prototipo exactamente de principito encantador, mi mejor amigo es un reno, soy un simple cosechador y es más que obvio que jamás podre comprarte todas esas cosas a las que estas acostumbrada-Vio como la chica iba a protestar-Y sé que tampoco es como que te hagan falta, pero algo es más que seguro, Te amo con locura Anna, te amo más que a mi propia vida…-Le dio un beso en la pequeña nariz de la princesa-me seguiré esforzando y daré lo mejor de mí…-Le brindo una sonrisa ladina-Seguiré con mi trabaja ya que es lo mejor que se hacer, no puedo quedarme como un mueble más en este palacio o ser un principito mimado e inútil, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda y protegerlas. -Unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en los azulinos ojos de la princesa, el rubio solo atino a abrazarla y disculparse.

-Kristoff, no tienes que disculparte, no sé por qué estoy llorando cuando realmente me haces infinitamente feliz, pero es que últimamente… eh estado muy sensible.-La princesa se pegaba más al pecho del rubio para ocultar sus lágrimas.

El rubio sonrío tiernamente, se separó un poco de la princesa y con una de sus manos la sujeto del mentón, sin borrar su sonrisa se inclinó para poder juntar sus labios lentamente con los de la princesa, olvidándose por completo que estaba al centro del gran salón, sin tomarle importancia a las mirada de los invitados se intensificaba más el beso, la pelirroja rodio el cuello de su rubio con sus brazos, este la sujetaba con mayor fuerza de la cintura.

Lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos e intentando regular su respiración-Te amo Anna-Le susurro con la voz ronca en el oído a la chica, antes que le pudiera responder nuevamente la beso. Jadeante tomo una gran bocanada de aire, contemplando a su mujer, su cabello estaba revuelto, ese elaborado peinado que quien sabe cuánto abran tardado en hacerlo, no le costó ni un minuto en deshacerlo.

Miraba embelesado a su princesa, como era bañada por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal de ese hotel, la pelirroja estaba completamente desnuda y el ya solo tenía puesto su pantalón que le empezaba a molestar.

Sonrió coquetamente y la seguía contemplando, provocando un notable sonrojo en la chica instintivamente se cubrió los pecho-Kris, kristoff…-Apenas y podía articular palabra la chica por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, sé que ya lo hemos hecho antes…pero quiero que disfrutes, que disfrutemos… que sea única esta primera vez que lo hacemos como…-Se sonrojo el rubio al darse cuenta de lo cursi que se estaba poniendo.

-Marido y mujer-Completo divertida la oji-azul, con sus brazos le rodio el cuello, junto lentamente sus labios con los de él, después de unos segundos empezó a descender por su cuello dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a la comisura que esta entre el hombro y el cuello dándole un mordiscos, sacándole un gruñido al rubio, el ardor que sentía por la mordida se fue disipando poco a poco, sintiendo suavemente los labio de la chica y como dejaba caminitos de baba.

-¿Me has marcado como de tu propiedad?-Juguetón la volvió a recostar con cuidado, se apoyaba con una de sus manos para evitar lastimas a la chica, Anna solo se sonrojo al ser descubierta, mordió nerviosa su labio inferir.

-Me, me lo, lo dev-vias-Intento hablar lo más claro posible sin dejar de verlo, provocando que la sonrisa del montañés se ensanchará, regreso a la tarea de devorar los labios de su mujer muestras una de sus manos le acariciaba la pierna y la otra masajeaba uno de los pechos de la pecosa, provocándoles constantes gemidos, mientras ella se entretenía revolviendo el rubio cabello del montañés.

La mano del oji-miel que se encargaba de acariciar la pierna de la chica inicio a subir por el abdomen, separaba muy poco sus labios para tomar un poco de aire y al instante continuaban devorándose, las carisias las detuvo por un segundo para tomar un tazón de plata que estaba en la mesita a un lado de la cama, con cuidado de no derramar el contenido lo dejo en la cama, metió uno de sus dedos, enseguida delineo los labios de su mujer con él.

-Cho, cho,cho-colate- Decía entre cortado la princesa al tiempo que lamia sus propios labios seximente, provocando al rubio, el pobre sentía como su amiguito demandaba un poco de atención. Sin decir nada más sonrió provocativamente y volvió a meter su dedo al tazón, tazón una línea desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de la princesa, e inicio a lamerlo, mientras una de sus manos se entretenía en el pecho izquierdo de la pelirroja, provocándole gemidos más constantes.

-Kriss, ah, kriss, no, ah, no es- jus-ah-too-Entre jadeos decía intentando fingir molestia por un momento el rubio dejo de seguir el camino que había trazado con el chocolate, la veía confundido, sin entender a que se refería iba a preguntarle, en ese momento la princesa con sus suaves manos aprisiono la mano que había metido al tazón e inicio a lamer el dedo que tenía el chocolate, sonrió divertido al entender a la vez que sentía como su virilidad estaba a punto de estallar.

-Te, amo-Logro susurrar con su voz ronca, apenas y logro escuchar a la pecosa que le respondía con un "Yo más", con esa voz que dejaba de ser un poco infantil y se tornaba bastante sexy simplemente lo enloquecía.

Con su otra mano inicio a descender y con gran maestría se desabrocho el pantalón, bajándolo con desesperación junto con su ropa interior, liberando por fin a su hombría, la chica soltó un gemido con el nombre de su amante al sentirlo entre su entrepierna, el rubio más que preparado se acomodó en la entrada de su mujer, notando la humedad en ella, con su mano guio su virilidad, la mano que la princesa estaba chupando descendió para iniciar a masajear su pecho derecho al tiempo que inicio a mordisquear el pezón derecho, tortuoso y tan placentero a la vez, estaba al límite, la oji-azul intentando calmar sus ansias mordía su labio inferir mientras sus manos se seguían entreteniendo en la cabellera del rubio.

Lentamente inicio a entra en su mujer, dejo de mordisquearle el pezón para proclamar sus labios, la chica dejo de jugar con la cabellera de su marido para descender a su espalda, al sentir como entraba por completo en una estocada, inconsciente mente le mordió el labio al rubio provocando que brotara un poco de sangre, al igual que le clavaba las uñas en su ancha espalda, el oji-miel soltó un sonoro gruñido.

-Lo, lo si-ento-Dijo sonrojada la pelirroja, sin dejar de besarlo, el rubio sonrió ladinamente e inicio a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como era presionado por las estrechas paredes de su mujer, ciertamente no era su primera vez mas cada que lo hacían trataba a su pelirroja con la mayor delicadeza hasta que esta pidiera lo contrario, le restó importancia al ardor que sentía en su espalda, siguiendo besando con fervor los labios de su mujer sintiendo ese sabor metálico, con una de sus manos tomo el tazón y lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja apegándola más a él, la princesa con sus piernas rodio la cintura del rubio evitando que se alejara mucho, las envestidas iniciaron a aumentar de velocidad al igual que los gemidos, ambos estaban en el clímax, decíoslos de más a punto de llegar al éxtasis, ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro entre algunos "te amo" y "mas".

El rubio la sujeto con fuerza al sentir como las paredes de la princesa lo aprisionaban, llegando ambos al éxtasis, la pelirroja se arqueo, sintiendo como su rubio se corría completamente dentro de ella, jadeante el montañés se dejó caer a un lado de su amada sin salir de ella, todos sudorosos y agotados se sonreía cómplices, el rubio beso la frente de su mujer, jalo las sabanas para cubrirlos, ambos se dijeron algunos "te amo" entre otras cosa melosas antes de caer rendidos.

_Tres semanas después._

La pelirroja bajo a gran velocidad del barco, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana que la esperaba felizmente en el muelle junto con Sven y Olaf.

-Elsa, te extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo te fue?-La empezó a bombardear de preguntas sin dejarlo contestar alguna.-Bueno a nosotros nos fue muy bien, Olaf, Sven ¿se portaron bien?-Y así siguió hablando tan energética como siempre.

El rubio apenas y bajo del barco, cargando barias cajas, se acercó dónde estaban todos, con una de sus manos acaricio a su fiel amigo, la pelirroja en todo el camino al palacio no dejo de contar cada una de las aventuras y embrollos que pasaron en su luna de miel provocando que la gobernante riera constante mente y que el rubio se sonrojara avergonzado.

-Oh es verdad les traje algunos regalos-Alegre les entrego unas cajas a cada uno, el rubio haciendo la voz de Sven le agradeció, el hombrecillo igual le agradeció por el presente y le dio un gran abrazo.-Y esto es para ti-Le entrego una caja a la platinada- están delicioso-En el rostro de la gobernante se dibujó una gran sonrisa al predecir qué es lo que era su regalo, al destapar la caja podo ver que solo había un pequeño trozo de chocolate, novio su cabeza en negativa, sabía cuanto le gustaba el chocolate a su hermana así que fue un gran mérito que llegara ese pequeño trozo, dispuesta a agradecerle, levanto su vista para mirarla pero su sorpresa fue ver que estaba a punto de llorar la menor.

-An-anna ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupada, titubeo al poner su manso en el hombro de la princesa.

-Es, es que… no pude, no pude resistir, el- el antojo… -Intentaba contener su llanto-y, y lo, lo siento, enserio te los compre con mucho, mucho…-Sin poderlo evitar se soltó a llorar, Elsa solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza y dejarla llorar, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla, con la mirada y algunas señas le preguntaba a Kristoff, "¿Qué es lo que paso?", este solo levanto los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Calma, está bien, está bien…-Intentaba confortar la soberana.

Después de que la princesa se calmara un poco, el rubio confeso que tenía más cajas de chocolate, los cuales devoro al instante, respetando la caja de su hermana que claro esta le termino cediendo, en fin todo regreso a la normalidad, el rubio siguió con su trabajo, la princesa asía sus deberes que le correspondían, le ayudaba a Elsa, se seguía metiendo en líos junto a Sven y Olaf.

En cierto modo todo estaba normal, ya que en algunas ocasiones se sentía mareada o con náuseas y por alguna razón sus vestidos empezaba a apretarle, esto lo intentaba ocultar ya que se daba una idea de porque, la respuesta según para ella era simple su alimentación últimamente era descontrolada, se le antojaba de todo en cualquier momento, en las comidas pedía doble plato y de los postres ni se diga llegaba a pedir una cuarta ración, en una ocasión el rubio se atrevió a comentar una indirecta respecto a su peso, grave error todo ese día dejo de hablarle y se la paso llorando encerrada en su antigua habitación, al final del día lo termino perdonando ya que le llevo un pastel de chocolate solo para ella.

Y así sí estuvieron hasta que un día en una reunión se terminó desmayando, Elsa al instante cánselo la junta, ordeno que llevaran a Anna a su habitación, le importo muy poco las protestas y quejas de los ancianos del consejo, a diferencia de estos los tres dignatarios no tuvieron ninguna oposición, terminaron apoyándola y se encargaron de calmar a los ancestros.

La platinada de inmediato le ordenó a Kai traer al médico real, mientras Gerda iba por agua y algunos trapos, al notar que la princesa tenía fiebre.

-Espere Gerda…-Ordeno preocupada la platinada, sin soltar la mano de su hermana.

-Si su majestad-Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Por favor mande a alguien por…-Y no termino de decir la oración cuando escucho unos grito.

-¿QUE?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE LE PASO?, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?-Se escuchan los paso acercarse y de un momento a otro entro a la habitación a gran velocidad el rubio sumamente preocupado se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba recostada su amada, tiernamente la tomo de la mano, quedando frente a la platinada que sostenía la otra mano de la menor.-¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo más calmado.

-Gerda, por favor traiga al médico de inmediato…

-Si su majestad-Hizo una reverencia y se retira dejándolos en completo silencio.

-En cuando llegue me encontré a Kai, dijo que iba por el médico, eso me preocupo y apenas le pregunte dijo el nombre de Anna y…-Inicio a hablar el rubio intentando narrar lo mejor posible.-¿Qué paso?

Elsa miro angustiada a su hermana, toco su frente, sintiéndola tibia, miro hacia la puerta y ni rastro del médico o Gerda, lo medico unos segundos, miro su mano, respiro profundo, concentro su magia en la palma de su mano y la puso en la frente de su hermana, enseguida regreso la vista al rubio.

-Eso también lo quiero sabes, estábamos en la reunión y de la nada se desvaneció…-Se miraron entre si preocupados, después de unos segundos llego Kai junto con el médico y Gerda.

Prosiguió a hacer el chequeo a la princesa, por cada acción que hacía, Elsa y Kristoff lo cuestionaban después de la décimo quinta pregunta que le habían hecho en menos de diez segundos les pido amablemente que salieran de la habitación, no muy convencidos terminaron cediendo con la promesa que Gerda se quedara, el médico no tuvo ninguna objeción.

Al cabo de varios minutos que se les hicieron horas, se abrieron las puertas, de la habitación al instante ingresaron, se alegraron al ver que Anna ya estaba despierta los miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-Pregunto angustiado el rubio.

-¿Es grave?-La platinada intento ocultar su preocupación, manteniendo su postura como Reina.

-No intente engañarme-El rubio desesperado tomo al médico de los hombros y lo zarandeo exigiendo una respuesta.

-Por, por favor!-Empujo al rubio para que lo soltara, y arreglo su ropa indignado-Siento eso Príncipe Kristoff, pero por favor guarden la calma-El rubio chasqueo la lengua al escuchar cómo le llamaba, mas por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar, ignorando al doctor se acercó a la princesa, dándole un tierno beso en los labio.

-¿Estas bien?-La menor solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y le regreso una mirada amenazadora al médico, el pobre se sintió algo intimidado al sentir la mirada fría de al gobernante y la del rubio, aclaro su garganta.

-Hum, Reina Elsa, Príncipe Kristoff, la Princesa Anna está en perfectas condiciones, el suceso de hoy es algo normal en su estado, solo recomendare que tome esas vitaminas -Señalo el frasco de cristal que sostenía Gerda- coma bien y descanse.

-Espere ¿solo eso? Y ¿Cuál estado?-Molesto se revolvió su rubia cabellera.

-Por favor podría ser más claro-Ordeno diplomática la platinada.

Respiro profundo y con suma paciencia los miro a cada uno, tallo el puente de su nariz-Su majestad, su Alteza… felicitaciones la Princesa Anna está embarazada…

Ambos rubios abrieron de sobre manera sus ojos mirándose entre si, y después mirando a al pelirroja que estaba igual a más de sorprendida.-Que, que, que…¿estoy qué?-Aun no procesaba lo que le acaba de decir.

-Embarazada Princesa-Afirma amablemente el médico.-Tiene aproximadamente dos meses, felicidades.

El rubio estaba confundido, sentía una inmensa felicidad a la vez de preocupación, miedo era una revoltura de emociones así que solo atino a abrazar a su mujer y llenarla de besos, decirle muchos "Te amo".

La platinada conmovida miraba la escena, so sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco al procesar las últimas palabras del médico, se giró para verlo.- Disculpé, ¿cuantos meses dice que tiene?

-Dos aproximadamente tal vez un como mas-Respondió amable el médico-Y si ya no se requieren de mis servicios, me retiro su Majestad-Al tener la afirmativa de la gobernante, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, Elsa llevo su mano a su mentón meditando, con una sonrisa falsa se acercó a la feliz pareja le ordeno a Gerda que se retirara, y sin borrar su sonrisa siniestra se sentó a los pies de la cama, hablando con una voz dulcemente fingida.

-Anna, Kristoff…

-Jeje ¿sí?-Respondió nerviosa la pelirroja sin soltar las manos de su marido.

-Anna, parodias decirme ¿cómo es posible que tengas un poco más de dos meses si apenas y cumplieron un mes de casados?

La pareja empezó a sudar frio, buscando una excusa inútilmente ante la fría e intimidadora mirada de la platinada.

-Este, jeje, este… a bueno, amm, hum-El rubio jalaba del cuello de su ropa, sentía que el aire le faltaba- cierto tongo que avisarle a Sven y Olaf-Se paró de la cama dirigiéndose lentamente a la puerta- que Anna esta, biennn-Las últimas palabras las arrastro al ver como la puerta era sellada con una fina capa de hilo-Hum, bueno les avisare después… ¿no crees que hace mucho calor?…

-Tranquilo te ayudare en eso-Amenazante levanto una de sus manos la platinada, Anna se paró rápidamente de la cama, interponiéndose en el camino, Elsa siguió caminando como si la menor no estuviera, desesperado el rubio intentaba abrir la puerta, la pareja intentaba por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a la gobernante. Al sentir cada vez más cercas a su cuñada desesperado patio la puerta por fin se abrió y salió corriendo, sin perder su postura la platinada salió de la habitación dispuesta a alcanzar al rubio, mientras Anna se sentó en su capa intentándola detener y hacerla entrar en razón, realmente no servía de mucho solo alentaba un poco el paso, los empleados miraban divertidos la escena.

-Por favor Elsa, no puede dejar a tu sobrino sin padre…-Dijo entre llanto fingido la princesa.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Y ahora si este es el ultimo.

¿Que les pareció?

Pronto traer mas KristAnna. (¬3¬ y actualizare las que tengo en progreso)

rose, Guest -Bueno gracias a ustedes se me ocurrió esto, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y Favoritos \n.n /


End file.
